Trauma Center: A Guardian's Resurgence
by Resting Deeply
Summary: Book 1: Three years following the events of Delphi, Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson carry out their duties in a remote region of Costigar, Africa under the name of Camp Zakara. Here, they meet a very eager soul willing to learn the ropes of surgery and the ability to save lives. The mission comes to an abrupt end when plans change in America resulting in a terrifying recall.
1. Reversion

Trauma Center: A Guardian's Resurgence

Book One: Perilous

Chapter One: Reversion

**Welcome! As a lot of you know, Trauma Center Under the Knife 2 is easily my favorite Trauma Center game. I've written a mass amount of things based around that era of the series and spent more time than ever on it - approximately six hundred hours since 2010.**

**I'm doing this once again; a rewrite! Before, I had a story called GUILT Returns which was well received and my most successful story. However, I wasn't happy with how rushed the chapters were and have decided to take a new approach at writing.**

**Enjoy!**

[Costigar, Africa]

It has been three years since the events of Delphi in the United States of America, and GUILT was virtually eradicated. Caduceus officials seized all production of GUILT being used in combination with other substances to create powerful medication. Finally, three years later, the world saw a form of medical peace.

The biggest of streaks behind them, Caduceus returned to their objective of attacking intractable diseases and ultimately dedicating all of their personnel to the life of Richard Anderson, who passed away just over three years prior to present.

Finding reason for investigation, two surgical staff members were flown out to a very isolated and poor location in the middle of Costigar, Africa.

There, Dr. Derek Stiles and Nurse Angie Thompson found themselves in a new location. It had become common ground - changing countries every so often under missions from Caduceus. This time, they had been in Costigar for months and had no interaction with their specific reason for travel.

The, "Costigar Disease," was what they and everyone from America called it - a very interesting disease that has claimed the lives of hundreds of thousands of Costigar residents since 1980. However, with very poor hospitals and a low number of highly trained doctors, not much information has been saved and passed on over the decades since it's first documentation.

Like near every day of the week, Camp Zakara was stuck under the beaming sun. The air was dry and the camp itself was teaming with armed personnel.

For decades now, Camp Zakara and the Camp Dal have faced off. Every year hundreds of citizens are killed by guerilla attacks and violent outbursts between villages, and Derek Stiles along with Angie Thompson were finding themselves stuck in the middle.

"Alright!" Derek exclaimed as he set his surgical tools down beside the patient on the patient bed. "This patient is stable!"

Emergency surgery was one of the many strong points that Derek possessed under his belt. The ability to think on his feet as well as guide others to the same objective he had often kept the patient alive and Angie appreciated this feature in him more and more with every situation they found themselves in.

"Dr. Stiles!"

The voice came from outside the surgery tent but soon, the person responsible for the shout revealed themselves. It was the only male nurse in the village searching for the miracle surgeon himself. Angie turned to see the man who was invading on a space that was sterile to keep dirt and infections out - something this man was pushing back against.

"Hey! We're still operating in here!" Angie barked back at the man who instantly took a couple of steps back but left his head still visible in front of the tent.

The golden rule about Angie is that she is very punctual. If there is something out of line, she will call it out as she sees it. A very compelling spirit backed the professionalism of a lawyer in a blonde figure just barely above the five-foot mark, but her determination for saving lives made a much larger person of her.

"I'm sorry!" The male apologized profusely. "We just received word on an inbound emergency patient!"

Derek took his eyes off of the patient at hand and looked up at the nurse with raised eyebrows. "What!?"

"The patrol unit found him collapsed in the swamp! It appears he was attacked by a wild animal and is in critical condition."

Angie and Derek paid attention to what the nurse had to say, assuming they only had a few minutes left before the patient had arrived. Being the surgeon that he was, Derek quickly came up with a solution under the repetitive sound of the heart rate monitor next to him.

If the doctor that was supposed to be starting today was nearby, he could likely either finish the patient that Derek was working with currently or start the procedure for the incoming patient that needed the most attention. Either way, if he was here, he could do something.

"What should we do, Doctor?" Angie asked. "We're not done with this procedure yet…"

"What about that new doctor that was supposed to start today?" Derek asked, nodding towards him to signal that he was talking to him. Angie turned her head to look at him as well awaiting a response.

"There hasn't been any sign of him yet. It appears his bus is running late." The nurse said, looking out at the vehicle pulling up next to the clinic tent. The sound of poorly maintained brakes squeaked through the surrounding tents alerting the surgical staff.

The new doctor was a fresh graduate from medical school and was set to start today, but seeing as no sign was heard from him yet, there was little hope due to poor schedules of vehicle travel in and out of Zakara.

"Angie!" Derek said loudly. "I'm trusting you to bring in the emergency patient. I'll finish up this procedure and prepare for the next one."

Another wonderful example of Derek thinking on his shoes.

"Right away!" Angie responded, taking off from the operating table while Derek continued. The male nurse followed her out as they both ran for the vehicle parked on the other side of the tent. The vehicle was a rusted over vehicle with very little actual paint remaining of the paneling and framework. There was a large cab cover in the back where patients were held. Each side of the cover had two panes of glass to give a view of the outside and it wasn't tinted whatsoever. With a faulty muffler, the engine and exhaust was also much louder than most vehicles in the cities. Once the tailgate was released, two soldiers helped slide the body of the patient towards Angie and the other nurse.

"Here's your patient!" One of the soldiers said, his accent very heavy. "We found him in the swamp. He is still breathing."

Angie nodded and accepted their help with setting the patient on a bed - a very low budget cart with a long patient bed on top. Together, they wheeled the patient around the corner to the tent.

Meanwhile, inside, Derek sutured the incision closed. The surgery was wrapping up on a man who had broken metal objects riddled into his arms after his weapon exploded in his hands. The bandaging was easy enough and all that was left was wheeling the patient over to the recovery segment of the large tent. Once he was let go, Derek threw his gloves away and jogged out to the exit.

There, outside, he found himself observing Angie barge a patient on the bed towards her with the male nurse helping as well. Standing off a few feet away there was one of the higher ranked soldiers talking to another resident of the village but he didn't pay much mind as to who he was.

Unknown to him, that was the person he was looking for.

Just minutes prior, the soldier had drawn his weapon on a doctor, Adel Tulba. The young surgeon looked surprised and put his hands up after being directed to. Thankfully, he was fairly decent at talking his way out of trouble.

"I'm not a refugee! Don't shoot!" Adel hollered, his life on the line without any damage being done to him quite yet. However, if he didn't start coughing up some evidence that he didn't just stroll from a hostile place he was going to soon regret it. "My name is Adel! Dr. Adel Tulba, I'm a new doctor here! Today was supposed to be my first day…" Bummed out that there was a gun pointing at his chest on his first day of work combined with him being late, Adel felt that the day couldn't have gone any worse. Still, dying would likely be the peak of his bad day if he didn't prove his identity. "Here's my I.D." Quickly, he pulled out his medical school identification which had his date of birth, graduation year, and more information.

The soldier took the card and looked it over intently before making a grunt sound and handing it over. Adel then took his chance to take a breath of thankfulness, his quick thinking keeping the blood in his veins from bleeding out. Unfortunate that doctors can't operate on themselves.

"I see… are you by chance from the Razu Tribe?" The soldier asked, seeing Adel's face light up at the sound of his home place being mentioned. The hope was that this soldier was from the same place and would do the, 'buddy, buddy, same place same face,' and then let him go. There was commotion off to their left, a vehicle parking and several people running over to it to unload the interior.

Distracted by this, now, Adel gave a half aware answer. "Um… yes… I'm actually looking for the clinic…"

The soldier half chuckled and turned to face the tent and pointed to it.

"It's actually over there-"

Angie and Derek met up outside of the tent and assessed the patient that was just brought in. Once they came to a conclusion, Angie decided to make a loud call out to see if there was indeed a new doctor coming in and if he was nearby but lost, or busy.

"Attention! We have a patient that requires immediate attention! We need anyone who can assist!" Angie shouted, snatching the attention from Adel for the final time as he started walking towards the clinic swiftly.

"I guess you'll be hitting the ground running." The soldier said quietly to himself, the amusement of seeing the frantic doctor now pick up his pace and dash over to the clinic with his arms waving.

"Wait! I can help you! I'm a doctor, today is my first day!" Adel called out as he stopped in front of Angie and Derek both who were standing side by side. Derek looked familiar to him and he even noticed the name tag on him which read, "Dr. Stiles." He even felt his brain turn cogs at the memory of such a name that has since tied itself up in his own brain.

"Great timing." Derek said with a smile. "But, we'll save the introductions for later." With a glance back at Angie who had moved inside to the patient's side, finishing last minute preparations for the emergency operation that was going to be performed shortly, he looked back to Adel. This new doctor lacked the posture of a confident doctor although he was also not in his uniform. So, he must have just arrived. "We're a little short of supply and hands… so, you'll have to support me."

Adel peaked at the sound of that - a doctor just out of med school and eager to perform surgery couldn't have been happier. "Yes, sir! I'll go get changed!"

[Operating Tent]

Adel made his made drift into the operating tent and stopped abruptly as Derek and Angie locked eyes with him. Suddenly, his stomach twisted at the sudden attention switch and he started sweating slightly.

"Let's begin the briefing." Angie started as she read over the patient information. "Our patient is a twenty-eight year old male who is suffering major injuries to his left calf. He has been identified by the people who brought him here as a part of a criminal organization that poaches rhinoceroses." She stopped for a moment and saw Adel raised his eyebrows as Derek scoffed quietly. "...Apparently, he was attacked by a crocodile while passing through a river."

"I guess what goes around comes around…" Derek muttered as Angie looked up to him with a sort of dismissive look although he was right.

"I don't have any sympathy for him neither, Doctor." Adel agreed, seeing the same expression from Angie although such a regard was expected from a young surgeon like himself.

"That may be the case." Angie started, a tad bit annoyed with the behavior of Derek. "But, our obligation is to treat every patient for what they need, regardless." With that, Derek and Adel snapped back into focus on the patient at hand. There was blood coming from the leg where the alleged crocodile bite took place which made it easier to see where the operation

Derek examined the wound at hand. If such an incident really did occur, there would likely be broken bone fragments located inside the damaged area. The amount of blood had been contained enough before hand to allow operation briefing and now they had the time to think about every possible scenario before hand.

This, of course, was something that Derek and Angie did in practice every operation so that they had a level headed idea on how to proceed.

"There are some pretty heavy lacerations and probably some fractures. Do you see anything else, Adel?" Derek asked, looking to see the eyes of the younger surgeon who was paying close attention.

"Hm… well, he's bleeding profusely from the wound… And, the way the bone is broken might point to foreign objects." Adel stated, seeing Angie nod slightly before looking to Derek.

"You think so?" He said. "We'll have to keep that in mind as we operate."

Angie chimed in with the operation objectives; a good guideline to follow in order to achieve operation success. "We will have two objectives for this operation! Arrest external bleeding and suture any lacerations as well as reform the broken bones from the leg. That's all, but please remember that we need to do our best."

Derek looked up, the fire to save a life burning in his eyes like a wildfire. The greatest surgeon in the world was ready to dedicate time to his favorite skill.

Saving lives.

"Let's begin the operation!"

Once the operation kicked off, Derek became intense. There was a look in his eye that cried for focus and bravery. His demeanor when going under the knife transitioned from a confident doctor to a super-surgeon capable of anything that touched his scalpel.

Adel was new to this sense from a doctor. The life in medical school introduced him to a mixture of flavors of doctors. However, this influx of conviction that he was witnessing in front of him was completely new. Even if there was no surgery to watch, this was a very exhilarating vibe that he was absorbing from Derek Stiles.

There was damage on the external skin of the patient's calf. Lacerations several inches long joined by small cuts in the skin set the scene for emergency surgery that requires the utmost concentration.

"We'll need to treat these lacerations before reforming the bone, Doctor." Angie spoke, the urgency in her voice reaching a balanced level of push followed with an appropriate amount of ease. After three years of working at his side, Angie adapted to his stressors and level of strain.

He made quick work of the lacerations, the sutures coming in and out of the skin nearly too quick for Adel to follow, and the look on his face was evidence enough of his surprise. Once the external injuries were cleaned up, Derek looked for the area to open up the patient's calf. Once he settled on a location, he took the scalpel from Angie.

"Making the incision to open up our patient." Derek stated to the both of them before doing so.

Inside the calf were shattered bones all sticking out of the flesh with internal bleeding slowly showing its face. The vitals were slowly starting to crumble as the blood loss and damage started to take its toll on the body.

"Dr. Stiles, and Dr. Tulba, please retrieve all of the bone fragments from the patient's calf before continuing." Angie said. Following her orders, she handed the both of them a pair of forceps which Derek took easily, and Adel took hesitantly.

"Come on." Derek said, snapping the attention of Adel to his own. "It's simple. Just apply pressure on the end of the bone fragments and pull back according to the angle that they pierced."

Adel nodded without saying a word and gripped onto some bone fragments while Derek whipped them out quickly. In the time it took Adel to retrieve two fragments, Derek had moved the rest out and was already disinfecting the entry wounds.

As predicted, there were two fragments that didn't belong and they were oddly shaped like-

"Crocodile teeth!" Adel shouted. "These two fragments are crocodile teeth!"

Angie turned to face them as Derek looked up from his position. Adel had come up with a pretty quick prediction and followed it through. Respect points were earned as far as Derek was concerned but the procedure needed to continue.

"I'm surprised you caught that." Derek said, trying not to sound condescending. "Let me know if you notice anything else!"

"Yes, please let us know if you see anything else unusual." Angie reassured the new doctor who felt a slight blush come on at the praise of such people.

"Got it!"

With that, Derek began replacing the bones starting with resetting the shinbone which had been knocked out of place with the bone break. All it took was some delicate handwork and the bone was replaced in proper order. Now, the fragments went in with the help of Adel as they, one by one, were reset with antibiotic gel.

At last, the vitals returned to a stable point and Derek looked up to Angie with a smile.

"Bone resetting complete! You're free to close him up, Doctor." Angie said, handing over the sutures as he weaved in and out of the incision quickly, almost a blur for Adel. "Now apply antibiotic gel before bandaging the incision."

Once the operation wrapped up, Derek looked up and tore off his operating gloves.

"Wow! I'm shocked!" Adel exclaimed as he removed his own gloves and looked at Derek as if seeing a diamond hanging in a light. "You're incredibly precise, and your speed… it was simply amazing!"

Angie had gotten used to hearing the endless props for Derek over the years, seeing his evolution as a doctor from the eradication of G.U.I.L.T. years ago to the overall mastery of his own Healing Touch, she knew that the man deserves as much praise as the amount of effort he put into his profession.

"It was nothing special…" Derek said, not to sound cocky but also to balance out his thoughts on the operation. There wasn't a point where he was worried about the patient's condition and while he worked diligently, he also knew that there wasn't too much as far as demanding procedures go. "Just the result of years of practice. Besides, the advice you gave was very handy."

Giving back was Derek's way to giving constructive criticism, although there wasn't much to give here. For a first operation with this man, Derek was pleasantly surprised. Mentoring this surgeon would mean a lot for his own development as well as the uprising of Dr. Tulba.

"Still… compared to the people in medical school that I knew, you are FAR superior!" Adel said, before looking to see Angie and Derek stand together side by side. "Why is a doctor like you in a place like this…?"

Derek put his hand behind his head with a nervous chuckle. "It shouldn't surprise you to see a doctor where there is patients, right?" In response, Adel was speechless. "By the way, I didn't get to introduce myself. My name is Derek Stiles, and as of today I am going to be your mentor. It's very nice to meet you!"

"What…!? You're going to be my-"

"I'm Angie Thompson, his surgical assistant. It's a pleasure to have your help around here. We're looking forward to you being capable of these operations very soon!" Angie chirped, offering up a smile in response to his dazed expression.

All he could do was his best and even though now he felt like there was a lot more pressure on him than before, he just smiled.

"Y-Yes! I'll do my best…!" Adel exclaimed. His horizons were extending and thanks to his lucky placement back in Costigar, there was going to be new knowledge to gain from the greatest surgeon in the world.

Derek Stiles.

[To be continued…]

**Hey there! So, this was chapter one of my new endeavor! I plan on taking this all the way through with some… major changes along the way!**

**I'll be posting the second chapter hopefully soon! Keep your eyes out!**

**Review!**


	2. A New Doctor

Trauma Center: A Guardian's Resurgence

Book 1: Perilous

Chapter 2: A New Doctor

[Clinic Tent]

Adel Tulba started adjusting to his newly treacherous schedule in Camp Zakara. With limited amount of doctors in the village it was hard for Dr. Stiles to keep level with the influx of patients backed with low health standards. Of course, this meant a large quantity of patients landing on Dr. Tulba's lap. Good experience means rough times and this was the start of such an occasion.

The clinic had been open for an hour now and Adel had already seen three patients. Diagnosing quickly was his speciality along with bedside manor on the people he was raised around. Although, telling the Zakara people that he was from the Dal tribe was not on his to-do list, he reassured all of those afraid of an attack that there was no threat since the war was more-or-less over.

For today, the clinic tent was fairly busy. Following his experience with Dr. Stiles and the operation on the patient's calf, Adel saw a large absence with Derek. Assuming that he was seeing patient after patient, Adel didn't think too much on it and instead picked up a pamphlet holding more information about Derek and Angie. He assumed that these were placed here for people that were unaware of their past.

"Three years ago...

The medical terrorist organization, Delphi, created a lethal disease they named "GUILT." They used this infectious disease in an attempt to plummet the world into crisis.

However, a specialized medical organization, Caduceus, was called into action. Created to challenge unknown or intractable diseases, Caduceus halted the terrorist scheme. And at the heart of their team Stood a doctor who carried the fight against GUILT to the end…

...Derek Stiles."

Only once Adel finished reading did he notice the blonde nurse organizing a desk in the same room and a brunette doctor collecting drinks of water before ultimately his next patient arrived. Suddenly, he felt like he was just idling and felt the need to apologize.

"Dr. Stiles! Nurse Thompson, I'm sorry, I was just reading this and… I don't believe it! You two are the legendary duo that defeated GUILT!?" Seeing the eyes of both surgical staff members look up to his own and a smile appear on Derek's face pushed him to continue. "I never should have spoken to the both of you so lightly…"

Derek chuckled shot a glance over to Angie. "Legendary is… pushing it a little. Remember that we couldn't have eradicated GUILT without the help of our colleagues as well."

"Adel…" Angie started with a return glance at Derek. "Try not to flatter Dr. Stiles too much. A doctor should never lose his cool, but he has a tendency to get… swept up in the moment."

Derek put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Y-You think so?"

A shrug and suggestive head nod went against his will before Adel laughed.

"What I want to know is… what brings you two to this camp?" Adel asked, walking over to the both of them.

"Well, Dr. Tulba, we're on a mission to treat any intractable or any severe disease that we come across." Derek said before looking over at the clock. He had about ten more minutes before his next patient was going to be expecting him and he was thoroughly enjoying this conversation as opposed to the past few months of relentless conversation between himself and Angie. "I'm assuming you've heard of the new illness arising here, correct?"

Adel nodded. "Costigar is constantly battling zoonosis. In this case, I hear that it causes severe tissue damage and scarring which is… often fatal."

Derek nodded in agreement. "Our top priority here is to treat and report back on this mysterious disease…" He stopped and snatched a snack bar from his and Angie's desk. "However, more or less unfortunately, there haven't been any encounters with anyone who shows symptoms of it… which is why we're here volunteering to run the clinic."

"I didn't think we were taking on an apprentice." Angie said with a smile. "Seeing as we are woefully understaffed… we're lucky to have you!"

"It's an honor and… I'll do my best!" Adel chirped; receiving a laugh from Derek. The few minutes after passed by quickly before Derek was about to leave the office for his next patient. That's when the entrance of the clinic tent flapped open and a five-foot-four american woman entered the room. She had a brunette colored Bob hairstyle with long bangs in the front shifted to the right. The name tag on her left side read, "Sylvia Warenburg," and the title, "Counselor," rested underneath. She wore an orange tank top that was made of silk and very thin, and she showed some amount of cleavage but due to her breast size, it wasn't something she could help.

"Is it true that we have a new doctor here?" Sylvia chirped as she walked in and set her shoulder bag down on a table. Her voice was very unique and oddly calming, even to Adel who found himself face to face with another new face here in Camp Zakara.

"Ah, hello Sylvia!" Angie welcomed her colleague into the clinic with a smile.

"Good morning, Angie!" Sylvia exclaimed before resting her eyes on the new surgeon who was standing next to the fridge. "Ah! This must be him. Everyone has been talking about you!"

Adel went to take in air to give a response but Angie cut him off.

"... You sure are quick when it comes to gossip, Sylvia." Angie started before standing and walking to the middle of them. "This is him, he'll be working with us from here on out."

Angie turned to face Adel joined by Sylvia who extended her hand out in a very professional hand shake. "W-well… my name is Adel Tul-- Dr. Adel Tulba. This is my first week here…"

Sylvia chuckled and broke off the hand shake. "I'm Sylvia Warenburg. I work here as a counselor."

In all of his experience, Adel never knew counselors were necessary in the medical field. The surgical prowess and assistant nurses made sense but… a counselor?

"You're a… counselor?'

Sylvia closed her eyes and giggled. "The people here in Camp Zakara require treatment for mental wounds just like physical ones! The unrest in this area has caused some… exhaustion to the children and adults alike…" There was a dramatic pause before she cleared her throat. "You don't happen to be a native of this country do you? Can you speak Costigese?"

"Yes, I can--" Adel was cut off by a very jittery Sylvia. She was likely under the influence of caffeine.

"Great! You'll be able to help us with interpretation!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Our interpreter, Mr. Levy, is going on vacation soon and in the back of my mind I was worried about what we would do without him…"

Derek, who up until now, was enjoying his last few swigs of coffee, finally interjected.

"I don't know about that…" He said out loud, not really sure about his own volume. Sylvia, Adel, and Angie looked over in his vicinity. "There's just still so much to do around here."

Sylvia put her left hand on her hip and frowned while Angie couldn't help but agree.

"Don't be so stingy, Dr. Stiles!" Sylvia whined, earning a chuckle from him as her frown faded into a passive smile. It was then that Adel realized that she was just kidding around. In his thoughts, Sylvia turned to face him once again and smiled.

"That can't be helped… but I hope you will help out in your down time." She said. "I would be happy to counsel you in return!" With that, she grabbed her bag and escorted herself out of the entrance of the room. Adel was left in his thoughts for a short period of time. It appears that his home country was indeed more busy and packed than he theorized. It was only a matter of time before he had to swim in work.

"Is she from America as well…?" Adel asked nobody in particular.

"Yes." Derek responded, hearing his watch timer go off signaling that it was time for his next patient. "She's very good friends with Angie, actually they went to college together. She tends to come to the clinic for no reason but overall she's very helpful around here."

With that, he disappeared across the tent to see his next patient before appearing again leading his patient towards one of the empty sections for exam rooms.

Adel looked over to Angie.

"Boy… this camp seems to be receiving care from all over the world. This zoonoses must be serious…"

Angie looked up from her laptop. Throughout the whole time she had been interacting with her laptop. He didn't get to see what in particular she was working on but it looked serious and she was very determined to continue.

"Yes, but what's most important here is for doctors like yourself to be able to do what Dr. Stiles is doing, seeing patients in quick succession." Angie said, with a smile.

"I agree… I look forward to the day that I can work as fast as him… I'll do anything I can do to help out!" Adel exclaimed, balling his fists with determination.

"Then, to get you started on that!" Angie exclaimed before hopping off of her stool and over to the end of her desk. She pulled off five patient charts and handed them into his arms. Adel was surprised by the workload and struggled to not drop them. "Here is your share."

"H-Huh!? There are so many of them!" Adel exclaimed, nearly dropping them as Angie added one more to the load.

"Don't worry!" Angie exclaimed, holding her hands behind her back. "I will help you. Why don't you call in your first patient to exam room two, and I'll meet you there in three minutes?"

Adel started sweating but nodded and saw her off as he was left alone in his thoughts.

"I've always wanted to be a doctor… and this is my chance to give back to my community. I can't let Dr. Stiles or Nurse Angie down!" Adel exclaimed as he parted the tent opening and called out for his first patient.

This was his beginning.

The road to the future as a doctor of Costigar was going to be a rough one. But, with the right amount of training and guidance, Dr. Adel Tulba was confident that he would someday be as good as the prodigal surgeon himself, Dr. Stiles.

[Clinic Tent, two hours later]

Derek caught a break after seeing nearly ten patients in a row. It was rapid fire delivery such that kept him on his feet and made his blood pump. With his level of skill he was more than confident that he could perform basic exams, give treatment and even schedule surgery for those who need it. All of these were things that Adel would soon do which would likely lighten the load on his shoulders.

"Dr. Stiles." Angie intervened on his thoughts with a call of his name from across the room. She must have just returned from assisting Adel with some examinations and consultations.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Tulba learns pretty quick! I think he'll be an excellent addition to our team here." Angie said with a smile. For being professionally optimistic, it made him feel reassured that she felt that way about his new apprentice.

"He's very observant. I look forward to teaching him more as the future goes on." Derek agreed, taking a big gulp of his coffee before setting the drink down on the counter. Angie sat down beside him and wiped a small stream of sweat off of her forehead without feeling grossed out or watched by Derek. Years working together and traveling the world meant she was fairly used to hard work and his supervision.

"You're going to be a great teacher, I can tell already!" Angie exclaimed, seeing Derek look over at her with a surprised look.

"You think so…? I've never had an 'apprentice' before." Derek said before chuckling. "I guess I just need to be as professional as possible."

"Right! Don't worry, you just need to remember how Dr. Kasal taught you back at Hope Hospital."

[To be continued…]

**Chapter two! This one has always been hard to write as there's no real operation and all that the episode consists of is talking and then the lead up into the next episode. I tried to make it longer than the game made it, (only like forty straight seconds of reading…)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review!**


End file.
